Intricate Decisions
by an addict
Summary: Tommy left after Jude’s second album was finished he didn’t keep in touch with anyone. Now Jude’s third album is finished and is being released on her 18th birthday. Will Tommy miss it? Of course not.
1. Developing Something

**Disclaimer: **I own nothingggg, except for parts of the plot I guess. Yeah, I own my ideas.

**Summary : **Tommy left after Jude's second album was finished; he didn't keep in touch with anyone. Now Jude's third album is finished and is being released on her 18th birthday.

**Author's Note: **The only change I'm making to the season finale is the chemistry between Sadie and Kwest. Cause as much as I lovedddd it, and I did, it won't help for this storyline. Oh, and no blackmail. Barry's camera spontaneously combusted before they went upstairs. Imagine that.

**Feedback : **is ALWAYS welcomed and appreciated :)

**Oh, and it's a three-part story. ( I think? Five tops.) And without further ado…

* * *

**

**PART ONE : Developing Something **

Her lightened red hair, yeah, she switched back to red, was pushed behind her ears as she smiled brightly; genuinely.

She rushed out of the recording booth, watching as he mixed the final song of her album. She had done it; and it was all thanks to him.

"It's gonna take a little while longer, girl," he smiled at her anxiousness.

"I don't care… You were supposed to teach me the soundboard ages ago anyway," she reminded him.

He laughed, " We tried that already… and learned you have a short attention span."

"Oh shut up, it's not like you were all that anxious to teach anyway…" she joked, shoving him lightly.

"Alright, alright. Sit here, we'll do it together."

* * *

Jude laid in bed that night, too excited to sleep.

Her release date happened to fall on her birthday this year; she was finally turning 18, having the party of a lifetime, and releasing the most anticipated record of this year, according to Darius.

She crossed her fingers and hoped to God this would be better than her last release party.

They had mixed her final song for almost 3 hours; Kwest assured her he could have had it done in half the time, but she insisted that her help made him work better. How could he argue with that?

In the past few months, he had taught her a lot. Not just production-wise either. On life. And love. And surviving. Because she had been sure, right after he left, that she wouldn't.

Of course, he reminded her, along with Jamie and Mason, that there were things to wake up for. Such as continually growing sales on her previous two albums, and another one being released. Her 18th birthday and the freedom that came with it. Her tour. Life in general.

_FLASHBACK: _

_Jude hadn't left her room in over a week. She wrote and played non-stop, putting all her feelings for him away in the journal he gave her not so long ago. She couldn't think about him anymore; he left her. He was finally giving in, and he left. How could she be so stupid as to think this was it? That he loved her back, finally. _

_She heard voices outside her door and groaned inwardly. Her dad had been worried, but was constantly busy with work, leaving Sadie worrying nonstop about her well-being. At least four times she had brought reinforcements in the form of Jamie, Mason, and even Ben and Jerry. But to no avail. _

_She got up to open the door, intending to tell her off completely this time; she just wanted privacy for a little longer. But to her complete surprise, Kwest was at her door, holding new guitar strings and picks. _

_She opened the door wider, letting him in as she smiled for the first time since Tommy left._

Kwest fought off sleep, excited for the release party and nervous for Jude. He wasn't sure what to expect: he knew she had had big expectations for this day, ever since her crush on Tommy developed. And he knew similarly, Tommy had been waiting for this day. Would he come back? Would he call? The last he heard from him was months ago; he was in Montana, tending to " personal business."

Kwest thought about the week after his best friend left unexpectedly. He remembered Jude's condition, and how she cried on his shoulder all night He knew she would need a friend, like he did, and he knew she was probably beyond inspired. Luckily for both of them, she was, and the strings and picks were the perfect gift for the heartbroken rock star. Not that he didn't benefit. They had become great friends since then, and he was able to produce her next album; one that they finished in record timing, because of her fast paced song writing and his long hours at the studio.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought. He knew he was falling for her; and hard. He understood what Tommy had felt, and why he had been scared. But this feeling wasn't something to run from, he thought to himself. Hell, he never wanted to lose it. So why did Tommy give it up so easily?

Maybe he'd find out tomorrow. ..

* * *

Welll... what'd you think? It's a slow beginning, I know, but it'll pick up. It's gonna be a short story, so it'll get better quickly. It's just something I wanted to work on before I started my sequel.

So yeah, review please?

-Ashley


	2. Fire and Ice

**Thanks sooo much to : **melodie568 ; Duddley111 ; Jude136 ; and mazkalns **for reviewing!**

**Author's Note**: Let me just say, writing Kwest and Jude together, as opposed to Tommy and Jude, is a lot harder than I thought it'd be. It all feels so out of character…. But on with the story.

* * *

**PART TWO : Fire and Ice**

Kwest knocked lightly on Jude's front door, waiting patiently as he heard someone rush to answer.

Sadie smiled at him. "Come on in, Kwest. Jude's almost ready."

He stepped in, thanking her and making small talk, noticing the bouquets littering their home.

Jude took a deep breath, glancing one last time in the full-length mirror. Her dress fit her perfectly; it was a deep blue color, low cut but classy. It was knee length, but flowed a little longer on the sides. Sadie really did have an eye for things, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. She was eighteen today. She had dreamed of this day for so long, of all the different outcomes, and so far it had been good, just not what she expected. She sighed, pushing the loose curls behind her ear. She could hear Sadie and Kwest, and she didn't want to make him wait any longer.

She could tell immediately that he was nervous, though to outsiders he probably looked as cool and collected as ever. But she was glad, because his nerves mirrored her own.

"You look amazing," he whispered as he hugged her, " Happy birthday, Jude."

"Thank you," she smiled, and gave him the once-over. "You clean up pretty nicely," she teased, and he grinned.

She said her goodbyes to her dad and Sadie, who were meeting them at the party. They entered the limo Darius sent, Kwest holding open the door for her. As he settled next to her, he smiled, reaching for something.

" It's not a full bouquet, but…" he handed her a single rose, with a white base and red top.

"It's beautiful, thank you…" she said, kissing his cheek.

" It's a fire and ice rose. It holds more symbolism by itself than all those bouquets together," he joked.

"What's the meaning?" she asked, curious now.

" You'll find out later," he teased; he knew she was impatient and hated surprises.

"You're killing me," she laughed, sticking out her tongue and leaning into him for the rest of the ride.

* * *

They entered together, Kwest having got someone to take his place behind the turn tables. They waited patiently to be announced, and was overwhelmed at the applause. She remembered her success though, and realized they probably had a much bigger guest list this year.

She had to admit, Darius had outdone himself this time. The hall they rented was enormous; there were spiral steps outside the main opening, leading to a small balcony upstairs that overlooked everything. Small, circular tables were spread out, name cards telling guests where they were to eat dinner. A small stage was set in front of them, the band equipment already set up, and the room was lit brilliantly by the candles set on tables, and small lights surrounding the ceiling.

She felt Kwest's hand intertwine with hers, and butterflies overtook her stomach. Whether from his touch or the actual event, she wasn't positive, but she knew it had something to do with the way he was looking at her.

They made the rounds, talking with all the guests before dinner. Finally, the formalities aside, they could enjoy themselves. Kwest offered her his hand, and led her to the dance floor.

As the music slowed he pulled her closer, "The white symbolizes the purity of a friendship. The red is for love."

She looked at him quizzically.

"The rose," he laughed, " Don't tell me you've already forgotten it has a meaning… The white fades to red. Friendship to love," he explained, looking at her meaningfully as she drew herself unconsciously closer to him.

"Why isn't it the other way?" she asked so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Because friendship comes before love, not the other way around. Red can develop from white; even if the red fades, it won't ever be white, pure. Maybe pink. Still friendship, but tainted," he explained charmingly.

The song stopped, and they stood still on the dance floor. They were oblivious to the couples dancing around them to a more upbeat song, and finally, they were knocked out of their stare by the booming voice of the fill in DJ.

"So, how bout a present for the birthday girl?" Kwest grinned, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the balcony.

* * *

Tommy watched at a distance as his best friend and the love of his life slow danced. He could tell with one look that Kwest was entranced, and he wasn't the least bit surprised. If he assumed correctly, Darius probably made him her new producer, and anyone blessed with that much time with Jude would have to be insane not to fall for her. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

He reminded him why he was there, though. She was 18 today; her third album was out. If nothing else, he had to be there to congratulate her and wish her a happy birthday. And if he could win her back in the process, well, that was just a plus. Or was it the other way around?

He scowled as he saw Kwest drag her away. He could only hope that she hadn't moved on already.

* * *

"Where is it, where is it?" she asked excitedly as he rolled his eyes.

"Patience, Jude, patience," he joked, but he was nervous to a fault.

"Oh come on, you're a tease! Tell a girl she's getting a present and then make her wait," she moved closer to him, hands outstretched.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small gift she immediately recognized as a jewelry box.

He handed it to her, and held his breath unknowingly as she opened it.

She stared at him, speechless. Inside was a white gold bracelet; the band was thick, made of two thinner strands twisted together delicately to make one, with a single music note, adorned with a single diamond in the middle, hanging from the center. An engravement in the band read simply, "Your friendship is my music."

"Kwest, it's perfect… it's gorgeous," she said, awestruck that he would buy her something so meaningful.

"Jude, the engravement, and the rose… I wanted to stress how much your friendship means to me, but I wanted to tell you that I feel more for you than just that. I know you're still hurting," she began to shake her head, " Don't give me that look, it doesn't make you any less strong, it's okay to still feel for him, but when you're ready, I wanted to make it clear that I would be too, if you do feel the same."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes at the kindness of his words, and before she knew what she was doing her lips met his, and she was kissing him with a passion she forgot she had. But just as he was about to deepen the kiss, they heard someone clearing their throat.

" As much as I'd hate to break up the lovefest, we're on now, Jude," Speed motioned at the stage below, and she gasped.

"I forgot! Kwest, I'll meet you back here?"

He was still in a daze.

"Kwest?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sounds perfect." She laughed, motioning for him to clasp the bracelet to her wrist, then followed Speed to the stage downstairs.

* * *

Review, pleaseeeeee.

Oh, and please ignore any spelling / grammatical errors. I'm writing this all right now and just posting parts as they come up.

-Ashley.


	3. Addicted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Addicted. It's Kelly Clarkson's. 

**And many thanks to** : Duddley111 ; thatgirlyoucantrust ; mazkalns ; strawberrigashes ; Tommy4eva ; Little Eirtae ; tommys21 ; melodie568

And to those who asked about Surviving Fate's sequel, I'm probably going to start it tonight; I'm sick and bored and so you get stories :-)

* * *

**Part Three: Addicted**

Jude took center stage, thanking everyone for coming.

"This next song is my newest single, Addicted. Thanks again, and I hope you all like it!" She kept her eyes directed towards the balcony, a small smile on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Tommy, who was standing off towards the back.

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let  
You have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek  
Is misery all around_

She started slow; trying to remember the pain she felt when she wrote the song.

_It's like you're a leach  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you  
Have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna  
Quit you over time_

She could remember vividly now how she felt when she wrote the last few lines. How empty and helpless she felt, and how she believed she'd never stop loving him. She knew deep down she still hadn't, but she also knew that line wasn't completely true. She could move on.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost  
That's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in  
My head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

She went for the bridge, staring into the crowd, and she froze on one person in particular. It couldn't be…

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix, I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

It was. She was almost squinting, but she knew, she could feel, that it was Tommy. She suddenly forgot all coherent thoughts. She heard Speed behind her, and continued with the song.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

She ended the song and left the stage, quickly muttering another thank you.

He knew she recognized him; the look on her face said it all. She was scared, she was confused, and she was still in love with him.

Seeing that, he quickly walked out of the hall, following her up to the balcony.

* * *

Jude stumbled up the staircase, rushing to meet Kwest.

"You were awesome out there, Jude. Really," he said as she approached him, but he immediately was worried.

"What's wrong?"

"He's here, Kwest. Tommy's back."

And with those last two words, he was both disappointedand overjoyed.

* * *

Tommy waited outside of the door to the balcony; he could hear Jude talking to someone. Herself maybe?

He had to go in; he could hear her sobs. He knew she was confused, and more than likely scared. Hell, he was too.

He paced back and forth, not sure of what to say when he walked in. But he didn't have to.

Because she opened the door; he stopped mid-pace and was face to face with the girl he walked out on.

* * *

"Kwest, I don't know what to do. I don't want to see him. Just when things are good, he comes and tears it all apart," she cried, and he wrapped his arms around her, remembering the wreck of a girl he had to console so many months ago. He hated that she was backtracking.

"Jude, look at me. Be strong. He's obviously got something to say. You're going to have to listen; at least hear him out. You can make a decision from there," he said, and she could immediately tell this was hurting him too.

She shook her head, " No, I don't have to listen to anything. I'm good now; we're good now. He can't come and ruin that for us. He left us, Kwest. He can't pick and choose when to be in our lives… And I intend to tell him that exactly."

Kwest smiled softly, encouraging her. But he knew it wouldn't be that simple. Tommy and Jude talking? There was bound to be trouble in that; she was 18 after all, and Tommy was always her number one. He knew if Tommy was here to get Jude back, he'd succeed, no matter how Kwest felt about it.

Jude wiped her eyes and moved away from Kwest, taking a deep breath. She could do this. She had to do this. She was putting Tommy in his place, once and for all.

"I'll be back. Maybe he already left, he has a tendency of leaving when there's so much left unsaid, doesn't he?" she joked feebly, and Kwest just nodded.

She swung open the door, prepared to go look for him, but she didn't have to go far. He was standing in front of her.

"Tommy," she almost whispered, and she suddenly completely forgot the point of telling him off.

"Jude…" he lost all memory of the excuses he meant to give, of the feelings he meant to share, of the pleads he needed her to understand.

And while they stared blankly at each other, searching for the right words, Kwest sat hopelessly in the chair on the balcony, closing his eyes so he didn't have to witness the site so close to him. Maybe if he didn't see it, it wasn't really happening.

* * *

**You know the drill! Reviewwwww, pretty please? **

**-Ashley**


	4. All I Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own "All I Know"; that too belongs to Kelly Clarkson. Though I did make very, very minor changes.**

**And a huge thanks to : **thatgirlyoucantrust;mazkalns ; intheclosetromantic**for continuing to review & also adding me to alerts! **

* * *

**PART FOUR: All I Know**

" Happy Birthday," he said quietly, and he immediately regretted it.

Her eyes blazed, and she took a deep breath, ready to explode at him.

But her words were calm, " Why are you here?"

He almost didn't want to answer; he didn't want to fight with her, he just wanted things to be better, and he knew whichever answer he gave, it would be the wrong one.

"I've missed you…" he started. He was right; wrong answer.

"Oh, you've missed me? That's your own damn fault, Tommy, YOU LEFT! You left all of us; you didn't even keep in contact. You answered NONE of my calls. I must have left you 150 messages all in one night. Why don't you get back to your 'personal business', huh?"

"Jude, you don't understand-"

"No shit I don't, Quincy. You wouldn't let me! I tried to talk to you, I tried to ask what was wrong, but what did you do? Drove away. Caught your plane. Ignored my calls."

"Jude, I couldn't. It was all too much at once; I had to leave."

"Fine, okay. Say I understand that you left. That doesn't mean you couldn't call. And even if you couldn't talk to me, what about Kwest? What about your best friend, Tommy! You couldn't talk to him, either? You left us! Both of us, and you think it's just fine to come back when you feel ready; when things are fine for you. Well guess what, we don't want you back. We don't need you," she spat angrily.

" If I hadn't seen your performance, I might think that were true…" he said quietly, taking a step forward.

"I know you miss me Jude. And I missed you more than anything. Just give me one last chance; I swear, I won't screw up."

"Your words mean nothing to me, Quincy," she said, but the anger was gone and the words were choked coming out. He saw tears forming and immediately reached to brush them off her cheeks.

"And you mean everything to me, Jude, so please, hear me out."

She stayed silent, scared to talk, scared to ruin the moment. He was opening up to her, and though she had waited years for him to openly tell her how he felt, he chose the complete wrong time to do it. She suddenly remembered Kwest, and his words to her.

She realized immediately the bind she was in; if Tommy really was here for another chance, didn't she owe it to herself to see if it could work? And if so, what about Kwest?

She nodded, agreeing to at least listen to what he had to say. And just as she was preparing herself for his words, he turned and walked away.

She stood there, shocked. Didn't he just tell her he had to talk to her? Didn't he just beg for another chance? And now he was leaving?

She turned around, entering the balcony and sitting in the seat next to Kwest.

"So?" he asked, dejectedly.

"He asked for another chance. He asked for me to hear him out, to explain… And I said okay."

"And what was his excuse?" he asked curiously.

"He walked away."

"What?"

"He turned and left. I really don't understand this time, Kwest. I just want him to leave for good," she was so tired, physically and psychologically

"No, you don't." Kwest said sadly. "I know you don't, because I don't either. As much as I hate that he came back today, when I finally got to tell you how I feel, I've missed my best friend. And you've missed him too, probably more than I have."

The door opened, and they both turned to see Tommy standing there, holding his guitar, surprised at Kwest's presence.

The awkwardness that filled the room was nearly unbearable, until finally, Kwest stood up and embraced Tommy in a half-hug.

"We missed you, man. I'll let you guys talk." he looked pointedly at Jude, winked, and walked out.

She sighed heavily, watching him leave. She had never been so torn in her life.

"So you couldn't just say, 'Let me grab my guitar', you had to make a point to walk away again, or what?" she asked bitterly.

"Jude, please?" he really hated how much she was hurting, and he needed her to have an open mind.

He took a seat in front of her, and carefully started playing.

_For all I know, you could be near_

_For all I know your just a though across my mind,_

_What I wouldn't give _

_To live that thought of mine_

_For all I know_

_Nothing has changed_

_Nothing ever will_

_If I don't leave this place_

_For all I know_

_You're waiting for me _

_To whisper your name_

_What I wouldn't give_

_To kiss your sweet face_

_Cause all I know is I need you here_

_And all I have_

_I would give away so I could say this dear_

_All I fear_

_All I've tried so hard to not feel_

_Is killing me_

She'd rarely seen him so passionate about any song, and she'd never heard him play one he wrote himself, especially not one about her. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, and she wanted so badly to turn back time and un-agree to hear him out. She couldn't handle him pouring his heart to her; it was always the other way around.

_For all I know_

_You've forgotten me_

_For all I know_

_You're different _

_Completely_

_And everything we had_

_Was never what I thought it was_

_But for all I know, before it was love_

His voice was rough and she could tell he was fighting back tears; she couldn't fathom the idea of him talking about their relationship possibly being love. Yes, she knew she loved him. But him loving her? It seemed unreal. She would have bet any amount of money she was dreaming, and she wasn't sure if that would be better or worse than it being a reality.

_Cause all I know_

_Is I need you here_

_All I have I would give away so I could say this dear_

_All I've feared_

_All I tried so hard to not feel_

_Is killing me_

_Now everyone has a name_

_And every face always somehow looks the same_

_Oh I always feel so low_

_Especially when it rains_

_For all I know _

_Girl you feel the same_

_Yeah I didn't know that I needed her here_

_All I have I gave away cause I was too afraid to feel_

_All I feared_

_All I tried so hard to not feel_

_Is killing me_

_Is killing me_

_For all I know, _

_For all I know,_

_Oh, for all I know._

He finished and placed the guitar at his feet as he rose, pulling her up with him. He wiped the tears falling quickly down her face, and finally let one of his own escape.

" I love you, Jude," he said, staring straight into her wet eyes.

And before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her; the passion he put into his song he was now putting into this kiss: pure, raw, undying passion. And all she could think was that she wished too hard for a better release party than last year.

* * *

**Okay, this layout turned out kinda weird? Idk what happened to it. Hopefully it's not too bad. **

**One more part left. And this is officially like the fastest fanfic in the history of ever. Seriously... five parts all in one night? Maybe I'll post the last one tomorrow... Probably not, haha. **

**Oh, and I love you reviewers. You're all making my night, especially those of you who are reviewing multiple times. So thanks again :-) **

**-Ashley**


	5. An Intricate Decision

**Okay, since mazkalns has been a dedicated reviewer tonight, and won't be able to read until Monday otherwise, I decided the last part would be posted now.**

**Thanks to** : mazkalns ; Catch1star ; thatgirlyoucantrust ; Insanelyradgirl **and everyone who reviewed the other chapters :)**

Remember to let me know what you thought :-)

* * *

**PART FIVE: An Intricate Decision **

He almost lost all hope when he felt her pulling away, pushing him farther away from her and keeping him at arm's length. But the look in her eyes told him it was for her own safety, not because she didn't feel for him. Simply because she felt too much.

"No, Tommy. You're too late. I waited too long to hear you felt the same way. And you waited too long to tell me. I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry…" she turned to walk away and felt him grabbing her arm.

"Jude, I was in Montana. I was taking care of my family. My sister died, Jude. I had to leave. But the entire time you were all I thought about. I couldn't talk to you, Jude, because I would have come right back home, and I knew I couldn't do that. My niece needed me. I'm all my sister had, and now she's gone. And now I'm all my niece has. I'm practically a father now, Jude. And as much as I love my family, and as much as I want to be there to help my niece, I know that I can't go on living this life. It's fake Jude; it wasn't real to me. It's like playing house. And I know now that it was fake because I'm missing you. And so I moved back. Things are different, but my feelings aren't, please just give me a chance. I know you won't regret it."

"I'm sorry… about your sister I mean. I had no idea."

"Because I didn't tell you," he said pointedly.

"Exactly. How do you expect anything to work for us, Tommy? Really? You're a wall when it comes to communication. You've made it your second job to shove things aside.."

He was going to defend himself, but the door swung open, and Kwest stood before them, looking at Jude.

"Your dad's leaving. Sadie, too. They wanted me to tell you, they were getting worried, so I told them we were leaving together. I hope you don't mind?"

"Thanks, Kwest. I'll get my stuff," she replied, then turned to Tommy. "It was good seeing you. I hope things work out with your niece."

"Jude, please? Don't just walk away. I'm trying here, I really am," she was shocked to see he was pleading with her.

"Tommy, I tried for years. You're the only one who walked away, whatever the reason; you could have given some explanation. And then I tried 150 times the night you left. And when you were ignoring my tries, I tried to get over you. So please, don't tell me about trying. I already told you, you're too late."

Kwest looked at her, shocked. Was she choosing him?

"I'll see you around, man?" Kwest said to Tommy, hoping their friendship wasn't completely ruined.

"Yeah, at the studio."

"You're back!" Jude asked, bewildered. She looked at Kwest, questioningly.

"Darius gave him his old job back. I was talking to him downstairs; he explained everything."

Jude shook her head, " But you're my producer now," she argued.

" He'll still be producing you, Jude," Tommy finally answered. "We'll just go back to producing together. After your tour, of course."

She stayed silent, nodding her head sadly. Could she deal with Tommy every day and not be with him? Could she fight him off for that long? And what about his niece?

She thought, stupidly enough, that if she said no, if she told him he was too late, that he'd leave. She realized now that he was back for good. She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Okay, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," she said to Tommy, taking Kwest's hand in her own and turning to leave.

"Jude, please. You can't do this," he was crying now, openly, and she felt Kwest tense up beside her.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. You should have thought about that when you ignored 150 phone calls. Or when you left for 6 months. I can't give up what I have now," she glanced up at Kwest, and she saw his eyes light up, reassuring her that this was the right decision, "just because you want to try over. You used all of your chances."

"I love you, and I know you love me."

"Tommy, I'll always love you, and you'll always be one of my best friends. But I think Kwest and I have something here. Stability, friendship, possibly love, and I won't pass that up," she said, thinking about the rose and glancing at her wrist.

"We'll see you around."

* * *

**Please, don't kill me? I've been wanting for awhile to write a oneshot where she chooses Kwest over Tommy, simply because of the shit he puts her through. I think it would just be funny, because it's not something you'd expect. I wasn't going to make her choose him, I was gonna turn it into a Jommy, really.But then once I got into it, by part three, I was like dude, she can't leave Kwest like that. It's just wrong. **

**But now that it's out of my system, you can be sure all my future stories will be strictly Jude and Tommy. And most likely Sadie and Kwest. **

**I hope you don't hate me!**

**But you're more than welcome to tell me how mad you are and how upsetting that ending was. Or, if you're really that mad, you can just not review, and I'll understand and suffer for my decisions, lol. **

**-Ashley**


End file.
